Harry Helason
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: After seduceing Thor, Hela hid thier child in the mortal world. Now the time has come for him to know the truth of his heritage. One-Shot, Complete. NO SLASH. Past Thor/Hela.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Thor**

**A/N- For the purposes of this story, Harry is the last Horcux destroyed, not Nagini. **

00000000000000

No one could ever accuse Hela Lokidottr of being a fool.

It was why she knew, that as much as she wished, she could not raise the child she had demanded Thor give her. While her son may also be Thor's, she knew better than most the prejudice of Asgard. Despite being Odin's adopted granddaughter, she was Loki's child. For that crime, simply being born, she had been basically banished from Asgard to Hel, the realm she now ruled over. She was, she supposed, luckier than her brothers, Fenir and Jormungandr had both been imprisoned.

And she, as the Goddess of Death, was more feared than her own father.

Asgard would, could not, allow her to raise the child.

But she would give up every soul in her realm before she allowed Asgard to raise him, or to imprison him. And so, when the soul of a child not yet born entered her realm, Hela went to work.

Her son was similar enough in appearance to the Potters, having inherited her dark hair and green eyes, that he could pass as their son. And so, with a heavy heart, Hela, careful to conceal her acts from Heimdall, placed her son, the son of Thor, into a mortals womb, where he would be born again.

And when Thor came back to claim his child, she told him the truth.

Her son was gone.

00000000000000

The first thing Harry noticed was that, wherever he was, it reminded him of the images of Hell that he had seen on muggle television. And he supposed that, as he had let Voldemort cast the killing curse at him, he really was dead.

"Am I in Hell?" he asked himself.

"That depends," a feminine voice, laced with power and malice, said, causing Harry to turn and face a tall woman, wearing a green cloak. "If you believe this is Hell, the home of the devil and resting place of sinners that Christians believe in, then no," she explained. "If however, you believe this is Hel, Norse land of the dead ruled over by Hela, then yes. This is Hel."

"So I'm really dead then?"

"Not really," the woman explained. "But you are home."

"What?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Seventeen, almost eighteen years ago, I conceived a child. Knowing that the All-Father and his son Thor would not let me keep it, I hid the child within the womb of a mortal woman, whose child had recently entered my realm. You," the woman explained. Then she grinned, "The fact that you united the three items I gave those fool brothers finally allowed me to contact you safely. It proves that you are finally ready for, and worthy of, the powers you have inherited from me."

"Wait a minute, I'm your son?"

The woman nodded.

"But...wait a minute, you said this was your realm, that would make you...," Harry's eyes widened. "Hela, your Hela."

The woman grinned. "Correct, and you are Harvaldr Helason, Prince of Hel and Niflheim."

Harry, who had been standing, fell back onto his ass as what he was being told sank in. "That would make me..."

"A god," Hela finished with a smile. "A death god to be exact, unless you sought out your father. But considering the circumstances of your conception, I wouldn't recommend that."

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked.

Hela shrugged, "Probably not, but let's just say that those circumstances are the same reason I hid you on Midgard."

"Midgard?"

Hela rolled her eyes. "Earth."

"Oh."

Hela sighed. "Dare I ask, just how much about Norse Mythology do you know?"

"Not much."

The goddess rubbed her forehead. "It's going to take much longer than I thought to get you up to speed. And unless you want a good portion of your mortal friends to enter my realm, we don't have that time." She gave him a somewhat amused, if apologetic look, "This may hurt a bit."

Hela was also the queen of understatement. Suddenly Harry felt knowledge of how to access his godly power enter his mind, along with knowledge of the Nine Realms and all of the major people inhabiting them, combat, and magic; at the same time he felt as though his head was being burned, stabbed, and bludgeoned at the same time.

00000000000000

"Harry Potter is dead," Voldemort said quietly, his voice carrying over the crowd.

The defenders of Hogwarts were stunned, and some were crying at the sight of Harry Potter's body being held by a chained and sobbing Hagrid

"He died running away..."

"That's not how I remember it," Harry cut Voldemort off as he opened his eyes and rolled out of Hagrid's arms. Everyone looked at Harry stunned.

"It's not possible," Voldemort whispered.

Harry grinned, and Voldemort and the Deatheaters were instantly on guard. There was something different about Potter, though what it was, they couldn't tell.

Everyone watched as harry spread out his arms, and smoke appeared to envelop him, obscuring him completely until it dissipated, leaving a very different Harry Potter standing before them. Harry was still recognizable, but he was no longer scrawny, in fact he appeared to be quite bulky, and all of the bulk was muscle. He was also wearing black and green armor, complete with a green cape. And in his right hand, Harry carried a frightening war-hammer. One end was large, flat, and obviously designed for bashing, but the other was a curved tri-blade reminiscent of a scythe, only with three edges instead of two. Only the bottom edge had been sharpened however.

"One thing you did get right however," Harry continued. "Harry Potter is dead," he said to the shock of the crowd. "In fact he has been since before Lily and James gave me his name. And I have you to thank for sending me to my real mother."

"What are you talking about Potter!" Voldemort spat.

Harry grinned. "I am Harvaldr Helason, Prince of Hel and Niflheim."

Hermione gasped, as did a few others that realized what Harry was saying.

"And I am here to tell you that you have cheated my mother for the last time," He told Voldemort. "She sent me to personally escort your soul to her realm, and without your horcruxs, that will be easy."

Voldemort's eyes widened. Helason, Hela son, Hela was the Norse goddess of death, if what Potter...Harvaldr was saying was true, and his horcruxs were gone... He snarled. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled, casting the killing curse at his enemy, only for it to be batted aside by the hammer.

The next thing he knew, Voldemort felt a pain in his chest and looked down to see the pointed end of the hammer impaled in his chest.

Looking up, eyes wide, Voldemort let out one last shuddering breath, as bloody foam bubbled at his mouth, before collapsing.

"NO!" Bellatrix Lestrange bellowed. "Attack!" she ordered her fellow Deatheaters, only to be stuck down, along with several of her fellows that had drawn their wands, by lightning. Before anyone knew what had happened, a large blonde man wearing a red cape and wielding a hammer of his own, landed in between the two groups, next to Harvaldr.

"Attack my son at your own peril," the man instructed, raising his hammer threateningly.

There was silence, and then every Deatheater threw down their wands and raised their hands. As the defender of Hogwarts moved to capture the Deatheaters, the blond man turned to Harvaldr. "Heimdall told me that you had surfaced," he explained. "I am sorry I could not be here sooner. May I presume that you know who I am?"

"Yes, father," Harry said, a look of worry on his face.

Thor grinned. "Do not worry, my quarrel is with your mother, not you. You need not fear me."

Harvaldr let out a breath he hadn't been holding. "Oh, good. Cause Mom didn't exactly speak your praises. In fact she said that you might seek revenge upon her through me."

Thor sighed, "She should know better. Though I admit, it would not be unusual of the old me. But my banishment taught me much. Now tell me, what name did Hela give you?"

"Harvaldr, though I prefer Harry, it's less of a mouthful, and it's what I've been answering to my whole life."

Thor grinned. "It is a good name." he looked down at his sons hammer. "I see she has given you a mighty weapon. Tell, does it posses a name?"

Harry shook his head.

"Can you use it?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Kinda, Mom kind of explained it to me, enough to defeat Voldemort, but I'm defiantly still a novice."

Thor clapped his son on the shoulder, "Then perhaps I can teach you the ways of battle, that is, if you are interested?" he asked.

"I'd like that." Harry frowned. "What about Mom? I doubt she'd let you visit. I mean, she's kind of all or nothing."

Before Thor could answer, Hela stepped out of the shadows, her green cloak billowing menacingly. "As long as your father guarantees your safety and freedom in Asgard, I see no problems," she said, looking at Thor, an impassive look on her face.

Thor glared at Hela, and the grip on his hammer tightened. "Hela," he greeted coldly. "I can assure you that nothing will happen to him while in Asgard."

"We'll see," Hela replied. She looked at her son. "The people of Asgard will be wary of you because you are my son, do not let them get to you. They are, for the most part," she glanced over at Thor before looking at her son again, "fools. Especially beware the All-Father, it was he who ordered my banishment and your uncles imprisonments."

"So are you ready to leave?" Thor asked, as Hela disappeared, presumably back to her realm.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at his friends who were standing a short ways off. "can I say goodbye first?"

Thor nodded, "Of course."

Harry smiled, before turning and walking to over to his friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. "Hey guys," he said sheepishly.

He was immediately slapped by Hermione. And when he turned his head back, he was slapped again by Ginny on his other cheek.

"That was for scaring us," Hermione told him flatly, before she and Ginny looked at each other, and then embraced Harry in a two-way hug.

He looked over at Ron and Neville, who just shrugged as if saying, 'Girls,' and Luna, who grinned at him.

"You're not going to slap me too, are you Luna?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, "No, I think it would be unpleasant to hit a god."

"Is it true?" Ron asked. "Are you really a god?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I do know that Thor and Hela are real, and that I'm their son, but as for if they're actually gods, or just real powerful beings, I don't know."

"So you're leaving?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," he said. "But I'll be back."

"We'll miss you," Hermione told him.

He smiled sadly. "I know. And I'll miss you. But...," he looked back at his father before turning back to his friends, "I finally have a family. I think I need to spend some time with them."

"Take care of yourself Harry," Neville said, holding out his hand to shake Harry's.

"You too Nev, all of you."

After various goodbyes were exchanged, Harry walked back to Thor. "I'm ready," he said.

"Very well then." Looking up in the sky, Thor called, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

Suddenly Harry and Thor were enveloped in a rainbow light, and when it faded, they were gone.

And thus began the tale of Harvaldr Helason, Prince of Hel and Niflheim.

Though at times, namely when in Asgard, he would introduce himself as Harvaldr Thorson.

00000000000000000000

**Hope you like. This story was inspired by several things, namely repeated watching of Thor, the fact that in Marvel Ultimates Hela basically demands Thor impregnate her (I have not actually read the story, namely because I don't have the issue), and my own twisted mind.**

**Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) **


End file.
